Teen Titans: Beast Boy goes to court
by Phantom-of-opera
Summary: I think that the title pretty much speaks for itself.


Teen Titans

Cyborg: Oh my God!

Robin: (rushes into room) What is going on Cyborg?

Cyborg: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God damn God!(He then faints)

Robin: Cyborg! Wake up! Wake up!(turns to look at Beast Boy who was in the room with Cyborg) Beast Boy What happened?

Beast Boy: Ummmm...nothing!

Robin: That look of guilt tells me something different Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: No! no! no! no! I didn't do anything! I swear!

Starfire: (Floats into the room with the look of "I don't know what in the world is going on," on her face.) What in the world is going on?

Robin: Beast Boy did something that made Cyborg malfunction.

Beast Boy: For the last time I didn't do anything! I swear!

Raven: (Walks into the room with an angry look on her face) Ok. Who made the loud noise that interrupted my meditation? 

Robin: Cyborg has had a malfunction due to something Beast Boy most likely did!

Beast Boy: I didn't do anything! I'm freakin' serious!

Raven: It would seem that Beast Boy did do something to ensure Cyborgs demise, but since we do live in America...

Starfire: Wait a minute...I thought that we lived in the country of Japan.

Raven: Shut up Star! You are so stupid. Anyone could tell that we live in the good old U.S.A.

(All of a sudden a japanese man walks up to them and starts cussing them out in Japanese)

Raven: Like I said the Good old U.S.A...Drop the background damn it!

(All of a sudden a background drops on the scene showing an old town in Texas with a bar and a court house and really cheesy drawings of cowboys

Raven: Stupid stage crew. Now as I was saying since we live in the good old land of the free and home of the brave, Beast Boy will get a chance to prove his innocence...in court! (Scary music starts to play when she says in court)

Robin: Great I'll be the judge.

Starfire: I shall be on the side of the prosecution.

Raven: Hey no fair that means that I have to defend Beast Boy! (She shudders at those words) Fine...I'll do it.

Robin: Court is now in session! (He bangs his gavel which was actually a sqeaky toy for beast boy)

Starfire: The prosecution calls Cyborg to the stand.

Raven: This should be interesting...Ok I'm bored

A group of cowboys drag Cyborgs dead corpse to the stand.

Starfire: Mr. Cyborg...I have only one question for you...Did Beast Boy kill you?

Cyborg: ...

Starfire: No further questions your honor.

Robin: Prosecution please ask your questions to the wittness.

Raven: What! Are you kidding? Cyborg is dead! I'm not talking to a dead corpse!

Robin: You have to! It's the law!

Raven: Fine! (She approaches the dead corpse of Cyborg) Mr. Cyborg...Did Beast Boy kill you?

Cyborg: ...

Raven: God this is stupid! No further questions your honor!

Robin: Then let the defence call out it's wittness.

Raven: Fine! The defence calls out it's first and only wittness...Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: Oh boy...

Raven: Beast Boy...Did you kill Cyborg?

Beast Boy: No I didn't!

Raven: Yes you did!

Beast Boy: No I didn't

Raven: Yes you did!

Beast Boy: No I didn't!

Raven Boy: No you didn't!

Beast Boy: Yes I did!

Raven: No you didn't!

Beast Boy: Yes I did!

Raven: No you didn't!

Beast boy: For crying out loud you stupid woman! Yes I did! Look I got pictures and I got it on video tape! Not to mention a sound recording of the whole struggle! I did It! I killed Cyborg! I did it! I did it! I-

Raven: I knew it!

Beast Boy: Aww man! I ratted myself out! How lame is that?

Raven: It's called tricking someone who is clearly more stupid than you are. Robin Give us the damn verdict so we can all go home!

Robin, Who was playing with his Star Wars action figures and wasn't paying attention looked up and reallized that everyone was watching him.

Robin: Alright! Alright! Geez your such a grouch. (Turning to his yoda doll) Isn't that right master Yoda? (He squeezes the Yoda doll)

Yoda Doll: Strong you are in the force. And strong is my love for you my best friend.

Robin: Did you hear that? Yoda says that I'm strong in the force! Now I won't have to be a teenage looser who wacks enemys with a stick, and has no skills! Now I can finaly be someone!

Raven: That's great, Jedi Master "I have no skills what so ever." Just give us the stupid Verdict so we can go home!

Robin: Fine! Beast Boy is found guilty! Since I can't afford to loose any Teen Titans team members for ever, I sentence Beast Boy to spend 72 hours in a meat locker! (The scary music plays again)

Beast Boy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Is there any way out of this?

Raven: Yeah Robin. Is there any way out of this? Can't you lock him in there for life?

Beast Boy: Hey!

Robin: I'm sorry beast boy but if you can't do the time, don't do the crime. Take him away boys!

A group of men come to drag Beast Boy away.

Beast Boy: (as he's being dragged across the hall) No don't let them take me! Noooooo!

The door slams behind him. Just then Cyborg comes back from the dead.

Cyborg: Well we sure showed beast boy didn't we?

Raven: Sure did!

Starfire: Don't you think it was a little unnessesary and cruel?

Robin: Are you kidding me? Star you need to taste the darkside every once in a while. C'mon let's go get some pizza.

Cyborg: Ooooooooooooh. Right behind you man!

Exit stage right.

I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone who supported me and encouraged me to write this Fan Fic...Which is no one! Hahahahaha I would also like to thank the creators of teen titans, Who made the characters so damn easy to make fun of. Mwahahahahahahaha!  
And last but not least, I'd like to thank the people who review this story and give me their commpliments and their advice for future stories to come.  
Thank you and good night. 


End file.
